


酸酸甜甜大橙子 下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	酸酸甜甜大橙子 下

邵芃橙回头时，井然的手还放在锁上。见他看过来，十分自然的松开手，上前两步揽住他肩膀，“走，我带你到楼上看看。那边视野不错。”  
井然说话总是保留三分，哪里是不错，简直是非常不错好吗？  
邵芃橙双手撑在阳台，深深吸一口带着水汽的冷冽空气，舒畅得整个人简直要飞起来。“你眼光不错，等过段时间我们都忙完了，可以考虑来这里度假。”  
万家灯火映入眼中，光芒闪烁，他不知道自己现在的口吻实在很像老夫老妻，还在兴致勃勃的和井然讨论着，“刚才进来时我看到院子还空着好大一块，可以种种花种种草。哦，对了，我们还可以养些宠物。我记得你喜欢狗狗……”  
一回头，不经意间撞进井然的眼，那是一片温柔的大海。  
邵芃橙脸红了，拨开井然往屋里走，“山上风大，冷了。”  
玻璃门被悄然拉上，一双手臂从身后环了上来。“我来给你取暖。”  
“谁……谁要你……”如果说刚才还是粉粉的红，现在邵芃橙整个人都像要烧起来。  
不抵抗显得自己没骨气，但是如果抵挡嘛……他们也很久没做了……咳咳。  
于是被半推半就压在了床上。  
那床不知道是什么牌子，柔软得很，弹了两弹，把邵芃橙温柔的陷了下去。  
“我还在生气。”邵芃橙的脸红得要命，但是气势不能输。  
“嗯，我知道你在生气。”井然贴着他的脸颊磨蹭，“所以我在赔罪啊！”  
真是给足了面子，邵芃橙非常满意，十分迅速的帮井然脱了衣服，动作纯熟得一逼。  
井然当然也不客气，把邵芃橙脱得光溜溜，“橙橙，你看起来真好吃。”  
邵芃橙嘴巴动了动，十分想怼回去，但特殊时期脑子一团懵，竟然想不出一个词。  
井然当然不会给他时间去想，握住他的手把他压在床。舔舔他的唇，“酸的。”眼睛里全是笑意，“橙橙在吃醋。”  
“胡说，那些跟你合照的明星有我帅气吗，有我多金吗，我为什么要吃他们的醋，简直是笑话。”  
“嗯，橙橙没有吃醋。”井然捏住他下巴，又在他的唇上舔了舔，“甜的，我的橙橙在想我。”  
“胡说，谁想你了，我每天吃饱喝足睡得香喷喷，你是谁啊，我和你很熟吗？唔……”  
没说完的话全被井然吞了进去。  
井然的唇温暖又坚毅，像一块被冻得坚硬的奶酪。邵芃橙揽住他颈脖，亲昵的用唇碾压着对方的唇瓣，然后伸出舌尖舔一舔，再舔一舔，调皮的勾住对方忍不住探出的舌，勾进自己嘴里，缠绕吮吸，肆意妄为。  
井然的眼眸变深了，温柔的吻不再温柔，如暗夜中的疾风骤雨。他在爱人的口腔里翻搅，缠着那调皮的舌尖，压着它，碾着它，直至爱人发出难耐的求饶声。  
坚硬的奶酪融化了，两人交融的气味都透出奶糖般的香甜。  
邵芃橙的眼睛里全是水光，像擦得透亮的琉璃。  
他张开腿勾上男人的腰，像蛇一样扭动起来。  
“橙橙，你是牛奶做的吧？”沉浸在情欲中的邵芃橙简直让人无法抵抗，井然的手在他的身上来回抚摸，那肌肤比牛奶更白皙，更柔软，并且还透着一股浓浓的奶香。  
“什么……”邵芃橙眨眨眼，一颗泪珠从睫毛上落了下来，“你在说我乳臭未干吗？”他终于回过神来，当场就要把井然从自己身上踹下去。  
但是已经卡在他双腿间的男人当然不会给他这个机会，脚踝刚刚抬起就被扣住。  
邵芃橙双腿大开，腰部抬起，像一条被制住的鱼儿。  
“干……干什么……”他双手紧紧抓住被褥，雪白的臀瓣因为紧张而轻轻颤抖。  
“当然是干你。”  
邵芃橙完全呆住了，他怀疑自己的耳朵出了毛病。  
井然笑了笑，指尖刺进臀缝，顺着那狭窄的缝隙慢慢往上，轻柔而不容拒绝的探进了那个小小的穴口。  
邵芃橙腰肢酸软，眼眶发红。他的身体对井然的碰触有一种天然的依恋，每一个抚触，每一个试探都能勾起他如潮的情动。  
随着手指的深入，紧致的窄道被慢慢打开。说不出的酸麻从尾椎窜起，他甚至能听到来自体内深处的湿润的水泽之声。  
松开抓住被褥的手，攀上那人的肩，揽上那人的背，五指在对方宽阔的肩背上留下深红的抓痕。  
井然欺身而上，霸道的吻住他的唇。  
吞咽不下的唾液从紧贴的嘴角流下，在脖子上留下蜿蜒的水痕。  
“够……够了……”邵芃橙在他唇上咬了一口，丹凤眼里波光流转，魅惑无比。  
井然抽出手，起身去拿润滑剂。  
邵芃橙拉住他，修长的双腿把他的腰缠得牢牢的。“不用。”他的声音低如蚊蚁，被吻得红肿的唇上全是水光，“进来，快点。”  
井然欣然从命，粗大的阳具齐根而入，把邵芃橙撞得不停颠荡。  
他们已经很久没做了，像渴水的鱼儿，像藤与树，热切而忘我的缠在了一起。  
邵芃橙觉得自己仿佛被人放在火上烤，连呼出的气都是热的，雾蒙蒙的眼里瞳孔失了焦距，显得无辜又可爱。  
男人的手伸到他胯间，那里已经硬得像铁。  
“别碰……”他发出小兽一样的低吟，企图把男人的手拨开。可是那个恶劣的人却一把握住了他的手，强迫他套上了那根阳具。  
那里的肌肤柔软炙热又敏感，他拢着那处不知所措。  
男人咬着他的耳垂，命令着：“自渎给我看。”  
“你混蛋。”他咬牙切齿，对方却浅笑着握住他的臀瓣，掰开，合拢，揉捏，把本就紧致的肉壁夹得更紧。炙热的阳具突突的压着敏感的媚肉，把那腔口打造成最适合它的容器。  
“啊啊啊啊，井然你混蛋，放开，快放开。”他受不了这种折磨，扭着腰，挺着臀，用自己所知道的手段勾引着男人。  
男人动了，硕大的顶端轻轻擦过最敏感的那一点，若有似无，隔靴搔痒。  
“井然。”邵芃橙眼里的水汽越来越多，眼泪终于啪嗒一声掉了下来。  
男人噙着他的耳垂，将那句话又重复了一遍。  
邵芃橙狠狠瞪他一眼，白色的皮肤被烧得粉扑扑，像一尾已经蘸上酱汁的美味的虾子。  
他握着那处上下套弄，强烈的羞耻感让他动作僵硬。掌心摩得皮肤有点痛，可是在这种情况下连疼痛也成了催情剂。  
深深埋在体内的那根阳具开始动了，不再是温柔的擦碰，而是近乎蛮横的碾压过媚肉，撞入没有碰过的最紧窄的末端。  
他的腰几乎悬在半空，男人的大掌扣住膝盖从他脑袋两侧压了下去。  
他清楚的看到那根紫红的阳具用力撞进他的后穴，再用力抽出，两人的耻毛被晶莹的欲液打湿。他被这场景深深刺激了，宛如献祭一样放松身体，将最柔软的地方奉献出去。  
酥麻自体内不断攀升，他的小腹抽搐得厉害，剧烈的情潮简直让他崩溃。  
当井然在他体内喷发出来时，他也同时达到了高潮。身体一瞬间瘫软下来，被肏得红肿的内壁因为不停被精液冲刷，又接连达到了第二次，第三次高潮。  
他打着颤，蜷在井然的怀里不停呻吟。这是他第一次用后穴达到高潮，肉壁一缩一缩像张贪婪的小嘴，紧紧裹着男人不放他离开。  
“再来一次？”男人戏谑的在他耳边低语。  
他把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“出……出去……”  
慢慢抽出的过程也是一种折磨，收紧的腔壁也裹不住那淋漓的欲液，他的股间一片泥泞，连床铺都被浸湿了。  
“又要换一张新床了。”他咬着男人的肩头抱怨。  
“明天我们去家具城看看？”井然把他抱在怀里，手掌抚着他的背偶尔拍一拍，“我已经列了几个方案，颜色款式都搭配好了。”他亲亲邵芃橙的发旋。  
“明天全听我的？”邵芃橙挑起眉梢，深长的眼尾因为哭泣飞上一抹残红。  
“好，全听你的。”  
“嗯，那我们买完了家具顺便去宠物市场看看，养只金毛好不好？”  
“不行，金毛太黏人，我会吃醋。”  
“那就养只哈士奇。”  
“不行。一个橙橙已经让我伤脑筋了，再来一只哈士奇，我会头秃。”  
“你真难伺候……哎，井然你刚刚说什么，我揍你啊！”  
生活就是这样，打打闹闹，柴米油盐，但只要能跟喜欢的人在一起，那就是放了奶糖的咖啡，无论多苦都能品出甜味。  



End file.
